Suicides
by FrostedLilly10
Summary: Has NOTHING to do with anybody commiting suicide. Some deaths though, but that's to be expected when dealing with eleventh division, right? For MangoMandarine10's challenge. Hitsugaya x Yachiru.
1. Chapter 1

Wow. My first story! I can't believe I actually got around to joining Anyway, as for this story, it is a Toushiro/Yachiru story. It's for MangoMandarine10's challenge and I hope she likes it! She is right though, if you read a couple of the stories on this pairing, you'll realise it's very cute. So read if you want to and if you do, please review!

Captain-commander Yamamoto has had a ruff day.

If it wasn't paperwork, it was eleventh division. If it wasn't eleventh division, it was complaints of eleventh divisioners ruff housing fourth divisioners . If it wasn't complaints of eleventh divisioners ruff housing fourth divisioners, it was requests for more beds in fourth division for eleventh divisioners dehydrated from 'suicides'. If it wasn't-

You get my drift.

Apart from the paperwork part, eleventh division was the main problem for the captain-commander. Speaking of paperwork, Kenpachi was late with his! If he-

"Yama-jii! Kenny told me to give you these before you had a spaz attack and died leaving him without money for his beer!" yelled a certain extremely loud eleventh division vice-captain. She flash-stepped up to the captain-commanders desk, dropping three stacks of paperwork before disappearing. The captain-commander couldn't help but think about how much the vice-captain of eleventh division had grown-up. Physically at least. Her pink hair had grown past her shoulders but rarely seen down. Most of the time she had her hair up in a clip. She was very pretty according to many new recruits that had ummmm... hitted on her not knowing who she was. 29 in critical condition, 13 leaving fourth division in the next couple days, and 17 fatalities. All but 17 injured by vice-captain Kusajishi. Others were injured by Kenpachi and surprisingly only 6 of them were fatalities. When questioned on the 11 fatalities, vice-captain Kusajishi answered with,"Kenny said to stay out of contact with perverted bastards and when approached by one, kill or severely injure." Safe to say she listens to 'Kenny'.

Eleventh division was getting out of hand.

What kind of captain was this hard on his subordinates? How does someone come up with something as crucial and ruthless as 'suicides'? Why make your subordinates go through such a punishment?

The captain-commander had asked himself these questions quite a many times in the past few years. 

Yet, he never complains. 

More seated officers these days reach bankai. Few seated officers have the abillity to become captain. And most of those seated officers come from the eleventh division.

He can not say the ruthless Kenpachi Zaraki is useless. Nor can he say so about Yachiru Kusajishi. They both are very skillful on the battelfield along with being some of the first to arrive. 

But can he say they have respect for other people? Can he say they serve a use in division works? Or various meetings they don't attend unless they want to?

No.

But how do they? 

Why is it that?

How do they fix everything while doing nothing at all!

Why is it that they do things they want while not listening to others!

How does eleventh division work? run? stay on top of things? not die?

Various questions that have not been yet answered.

May never be answered.

'But I want answers!' thought the captain-commander as his office doors opened then closed

"Captain-commander, I-" started the tenth division captain before his words were stopped in their tracks as the head captain began to speak.

"Captain Hitsugaya, I want you to do an investigation for me."

As they say, fates a bitch.

And so begins the story. Hope you guys like it so far! As for the 'suicides' thing, I'll explain it no later than the fifth chapter. And before anybody says anything, Toushiro is also 'grown up'.

Confused on anything else?

Ask in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm so, so, so, so sorry!!! __I had planed on not finishing this story, but I have now decided to finish! And it is all because of you reviewers! You guys have convinced me and should be proud of yourselves!! So here's the next chapter!!_

_**Suicides**_

_**Needless to say, I'm screwed.**_

What has the old man been taking?!?!

Don't get me wrong, the soutaicho is very respected by many people, including me. I mean, he's head captain for God's sake!

But I do not believe he is normal. For one, he's head captain of us shinigami. That right there should tell you something is wrong with him. Secondly, the guy is obsessed with paperwork! Come on, all it is is ink on trees. That's all! Nothing more, nothing less! But the biggest reason is this.

He wants me to do something for him. And trust me, it isn't any normal something.

He wants me to go to the eleventh division. EVERY-FREAKING-DAY......

Until he tells me to stop.

And why does he want me to go into uncharted territory causing me to risk my life?

The answer is.....

I DON'T KNOW!

All he told me was that he wanted me to 'investigate'. And at the end of every week, he is going to ask me questions about the division.

So there we go. That is why I am making my will. That is why I finally said yes to a date with my freaky stalker. That is why I am screwed.

Yep, I'm screwed.


End file.
